


Tornare a respirare

by orphan_account



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lui, i suoi dolori e le sue insicurezze e le sue ansie, le annega nell'alcool e le brucia con il fumo.Ermal, invece, le caccia fuori a forza [...].





	Tornare a respirare

**Author's Note:**

> Da situarsi dopo l'accusa infondata di plagio (only grr reactions per Sanremo infame)
> 
> Enjoy ~

Il rumore bianco della televisione sintonizzata su un canale che non ricorda lo culla, lasciando addosso una sensazione bollente di dolce far nulla, che contrasta terribilmente con la frenesia e l'adrenalina che circola nelle vene dall'inizio del Festival. È una serata tristemente oziosa e ferma, immobile nella sua normalità. Non è una cosa buona. 

Fabrizio è sdraiato sul letto della sua stanza e fissa il soffitto con occhi distanti, contando distrattamente sulle dita chilometriche i rumori che si rincorrono nelle sue orecchie - il blaterare del televisore, i rumori della strada e il tossire incessante di Ermal dal cesso. Fabrizio sente la fronte tamburellare insistentemente, mentre le due o tre birre che si è scolato sono ferme sul retro della testa e danno fastidio e stanchezza e nausea. 

Lui, i suoi dolori e le sue insicurezze e le sue ansie, le annega nell'alcool e le brucia con il fumo. 

Ermal, invece, le caccia fuori a forza - Ermal, che nelle conferenze è brillante, cinico, passionale, con le budella contorte dal terrore e l'amaro della bile dietro i denti, costretto a rinchiudersi nella toilette di una stanza di hotel non sua, bianco come un cencio e con lacrime di rabbia ben ancorate intorno alle iridi nere di inchiostro. 

Non è ancora uscito da allora e sono trascorsi dieci minuti, magari venti, Fabrizio non ne ha idea e ora cercare il suo cellulare non suona tanto invitante.

Gli aveva chiesto come stava, nel momento terrificante in cui aveva sentito un primo conato. Ci erano voluti trenta, orribili secondi, ed Ermal aveva detto che andava tutto bene, ma le ultime sillabe erano morte nel rumore inconfondibile del vomito - si era zittito di nuovo, altri trenta secondi di silenzio a cui non Fabrizio non è abituato, lui che le sue canzoni le urla. Poi dalla toilette era venuto un lamento sommesso e Fabrizio si era sentito morire. 

Butta fuori l'aria dal naso e vorrebbe tanto tirare un cazzotto contro il muro, giusto per dimenticare un attimo tutta la tensione che si accumula cattiva sulla schiena curva e concentrarsi su altro, su tutto tranne che l'amarezza e la delusione e la rabbia e il ribollire del water che finalmente si svuota. 

Quando la porta del cesso scricchiola, Fabrizio volta immediatamente la testa a sinistra e una stilettata di dolore lo fulmina sulla nuca - ma non fa niente. Ermal è lì, bianco e smunto e così visibilmente triste che Fabrizio vorrebbe tanto, tanto stritolarlo in un abbraccio, districare i suoi riccioli ribelli con le dita e strofinare il naso sul collo - esattamente sotto l'orecchio destro - e farlo sorridere di nuovo.

Non si dicono nulla, mentre Ermal si siede con un tonfo sul letto e si lascia andare all'indietro, finendo con la schiena snella contro il materasso e con le mani intrecciate sul busto. Il suo braccio sinistro sfiora Fabrizio in una carezza, fuori dalla finestra c'è il rumore di un clacson. 

“Come stai?” chiede Fabrizio con voce bassa, graffiante di fumo - è soltanto un sussurro, cosa strana, come se il silenzio circostante, denso e teso come una corda di violino, fosse una bolla sicura da non frantumare, che li racchiude e li tiene lontani da tutta la merda che sta fuori, oltre l'uscio della camera. 

Fabrizio lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio, sentendosi un imbecille - fare una domanda simile a un uomo che ha vomitato l'anima due minuti fa, bravo Fabrì. 

Ma Ermal non sembra esserne toccato. Si limita a fare un mormorio indistinto, continuando a fissare il soffitto: la massa di riccioli scuri adombra il colorito emaciato, e i suoi occhi corvini - cerchiati di nero - si aprono e si chiudono e si muovono con flemma, dalla tinta bruttina dei muri alla finestra socchiusa da cui entra un filo freddo di brezza salmastra, fino ad incontrare gli occhi, altrettanto stanchi e lontani, di Fabrizio.

Lì, nella luce soffusa della stanza, con i coni di luce aranciata delle abat-jours che illuminano la linea dura della mascella e l'informe labirinto di tirabaci, Ermal sembra dannatamente delicato e fragile - e nel momento in cui si volta su un fianco, il riflesso indora i suoi occhi neri e lo rende bello, bello tanto.

A Fabrizio viene naturale allungare una mano e accarezzare con le nocche ruvide il suo viso candido: non l'aveva mai notato, ma il suo incarnato olivastro fa un bel contrasto sul colorito latteo di Ermal, immacolato.

“Dovresti dormire” fa notare Fabrizio con un cenno della testa, muovendo lentamente le dita dal mento alla fronte e sulle occhiaie, che sbocciano sotto le ciglia nerissime e che Fabrì - così lo chiama affettuosamente - strofina docile con i polpastrelli punteggiati dai calli, a dimostrare che sì, Ermal deve davvero farsi una bella dormita. 

Se la merita.

Ermal brontola sommessamente, come un bambino - e a Fabrizio sta bene, sta benissimo, 'ché Ermal bambino non lo è mai veramente stato -, ma le sue labbra contratte si distendono in un sorriso beffardo che colma Fabrizio di una sensazione bellissima e caldissima, che si fa strada a forza tra le sue costole e si ferma all'altezza dello sterno.

“Anche tu dovresti dormire” ribatte divertito, alzando a sua volta le dita sottili da pianista e sfiorando in una carezza ferma i lividi attorno agli occhi, “Sembri ancora più vecchio con quelle occhiaie” - il buon Ermal, dagli occhi gentili e la lingua tagliente, non si smentisce mai.

Fabrizio esala una risatina roca dalle narici ed Ermal finalmente sorride, e in quella curva naturale delle sue labbra a Fabrizio sembra di trovare tutta la bellezza del mondo.

“Dai, stronzo” rimbrotta, con la voce calda di chi sorride ma tenta di suonare autoritario - cosa che non riesce, Ermal sta sorridendo ancora -, ed infila un braccio tatuato sotto la testa dell'altro, alzando l'altro alla cieca e riuscendo miracolosamente ad afferrare il pile che ha chiesto alla cameriera di mettere sul letto - fa un freddo cane, d'altronde.

Ermal fa uno sbuffo divertito e rotea gli occhi al cielo, ma non si allontana e anzi si avvicina, cerca un contatto, si incastra contro il fianco di Fabrizio e nasconde il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, una mano poggiata sul suo stomaco e i piedi nudi che toccano i suoi. 

A Fabrizio sembra di tornare a respirare.

Ermal mugugna una frase indistinta, forse una buonanotte, che Fabrizio non ha ben sentito. 

Ma il bacio che abbandona sulla sua barba irta, fra mascella e mento, quello lo sente eccome.


End file.
